Regaing His Honor By Keeping His Word
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: One change in the natural order can cause ripples that turn into waves. What if Thorin had not let the gold sickness over take him. How would that have made the on coming battle different? How would this move put a dent in the necromancers future plans to rule middle earth? Rated T to be safe for a few curse words and some intense gore may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe or claim any right to the charters or their movie counterparts nor do I make any money from this. I am just borrowing them for this story. I just recently saw the Battle of Five Armies about four days ago with a friend and the first thing I thought was damn "_what if Thorin hadn't taken so long to snap out of the gold sickness or better yet what if Smaug had been proven wrong and the gold sickness never had a chance to take at all_". So I decided to write this story as a sort of different outcome had that very thing happened.

* * *

><p>The gold sickness was something that Thorin knew about all too well. He had seen it happen to his grandfather. There had always been a slight animosity between elves and dwarfs since the beginning of time is some form or another. But for all the nay sayers both dwarf and elf the blame laid at the feet of the late king of Erebor. Thorin was a much younger lad that day but he remembered it well enough.<p>

**Flashback**

_Thorin had been their when the Elven King had visited and asked to fixed a necklace of his. It was his grandfather and fathers opinion that he take part in things such as these so when you took the throne he knew what to do. It is said that time such as a few or even one month is a mere blink to and elf, so it wasn't any surprise that when his grandfather had agreed to fixed the necklace it was finished in a reasonable amount of time. _

_Thorin had watch his grandfather before the gold sickness had worsened design the new setting for the refurbished necklace and even craft some of the sterling silver metal. It turn out a beautiful thing with diamonds as bright as the evening starlight. It was half a year before the Elvenking visited with his royal part again to pick up his necklace._

_Thorin watched as the king approached as graceful and cool as ever. Bowing in a respectable way to his grandfather. The treasurer brought a box out that held what Thorin new to be the most beautiful diamonds they could find in the mountain with the necklace gently laying upon then on silk and satin. He had seen the follow months how the more gold they found in the heart of the mountain the more crazed with greed for it his grandfather became. So with a weary heart he watch as the Elven King blue eyes lite up in wonder at the repaired necklace and just as he reach for it Thorin saw the disappointment and more strongly the trace of shock on the king face as his grandfather order them to take the necklace away._

_Thorin was just as shock though he keep his face clear as the Elvenking strolled away in a swirl of silver and blonde angry radiating his every step._

**Flashback End**

Thorin remembered thinking so low of his grandfather after that moment and confronting him about how he did not keep his word to the elves. His grandfather at this point was too far gone to even begin to hear any word his grandson was making. Thorin didn't have much time after that to pay much attention to his grandfather because of other pressing matter in the mountain and the rumors of a dragon not far in the surrounding areas. It was well know what happened after that. Smaug coming, the destruction of Erebor and Dale, several f not millions of deaths both dwarfs and humans alike.

Thorin couldn't find it in himself to be mad any more as he held the necklace in his hand. They had taken back the mountain, the dragon was died and he had more gold then he knew what to do with. It was almost overwhelming until he reminded himself he was _not _his grandfather and he _would not _make the same mistakes as his grandfather did. He quickly left the treasury room and made his way to the main gate. The town upon the lake burned and the smoke danced in the wind. The ruin of Dale sparkled as the fires cast shadows upon the wall of the ruins in the once prosperous city.

The wind carried the chill of winter that was not far off as the people of Laketown settled in for the night the watchful eyes of the king looking over Dale.

Thranduil rode his elk in good time he would soon be to Erebor with his thousand elf warriors marching in toon behind him. The elvenking smirked he was looking forward to seeing Thorin after so long. He was riding high on pride Thranduil was sure after taking back the mountain and he _would_ get what was owed to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternote:<strong> Please forgive me I will be updating my other stories soon. I been on bed rest fro the past two or three days and before that I was working two jobs back to back. This story id just helping me get the creative juices flowing for my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't plan on making this a long story as it was meant to be a one-shot but for all those that start writing a story meant to be a one-shot and... well turns into a two or three shot you know where I'm coming from. Anywho as I posted the first chapter I had already finished the second and third one as well so I figured why not post them all in a timely fashion? It been a whiled since I had a complete story.

* * *

><p>Bilbo was concerned about the Arkenstone in his pocket it weighed heavenly upon him. He took the stone out and dazed at its beauty. The words Smaug said laid bare in the front of his mind.<p>

"_I can't wait for you to watch your king as he slowly falls into madness brought upon him by the search for the Arkenstone and the gold sickness, just as it drove his grandfather mad before him."_

Bilbo sighed in deep thought looking at the Arkenstone once more before putting it back in his vest pocket. The company of dwarfs were down in the treasury(the temporary name for the room with the mountains of gold until someone thought of something better) searching for the '_king's stone" _as Bilbo sat upon the front gate to Erebor watching the sun set behind the lake and the distant land scape. The hobbit smile to himself in memory of the dwarfs knee deep in gold. Thorin among them doing his fair share of searching. Getting up Bilbo prepared himself to join in the search of for the stone already knowing it would prove to be fruitless as he had the stone in his vest pocket. He had had it sense the first encounter with Smaug and kept it long after Smaug had left to burn Laketown.

_**In the Depths of Erebor**_

Thorin tried his best to make his way through the maze that was Erebor without gagging at the smell of dragon. '_Did Smaug not take a bath or clean at all during the centuries of sleep?_' Thorin decided then and there one of the first things he would do to get Erebor back to his former glory was to air out the mountain some way and get the smell of Smaug out. He turned the corner deep in though and almost knock poor Bilbo right over in his rush.

"Oh hello Thorin." Bilbo said in greeting. "I was just coming to assist you and the company in searching for the Arkenston." Bilbo finished right himself from his near fall.

"No need for that bugler we are taking a much deserved break from stone searching." Thorin said as he patted Bilbo on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I do however find myself in need of your talents bur-Bilbo(please called me Bilbo I insist)." Thorin says brushing of his stare at the burglar bit.

Bilbo smiles ready to hear what Thorin might need his assistance for.

"Of course I'll help in anyway I can." Bilbo replies as Thorin gestures to follow him as they move deeper into the center of the mountain.

The twist and turns that Thorin was taking every five seconds was almost giving Bilbo whiplash. They climbed higher and higher will every turn into the mountain. Soon they approached the familiar grand hall where the floor was now a bright gold from the melted gold they had used against Smaug. Bilbo knew this place well, however he didn't remember coming this way the first time. Bilbo had to pause a moment in thought since he was being chased by a fire breathing _dragon _and running for his life at that particular moment he couldn't be to sure if the way Thorin took was the originally way. Trying to save your hide does that to you.

Thorin stopped a nice breeze of late morning air flowed down from the hole where Smaug had threw a crazed fit and flew throw through on his way to burn Laketown. Bilbo gazed up at the hole in awe (Smaug was pretty amazing for a narcissistic dragon, but hey he was the last dragon in all of middle earth) he held a small spot for Smaug in his hobbit heart.

He had managed to survive in a world where dragons had become myth. Bilbo was sure if any still wandered middle earth they were extremely good at laying low and/or evolved to be smaller and much stealthier due to the ever changing environment and the continuation of their species. Thorin flowed Bilbo line of sight and smiled.

"Bilbo my fear hobbit friend I have an idea I wish to run by you before I tell the others." Thorin said.

Bilbo turned his head to its natural level feeling slight pricks from starting at something so high and looked at Thorin. He feels a rush of dread _'maybe_' he thinks to himself '_this has something to do with protecting the freshly won back gold_'.

"After some thought I have decided to build a watch tower to cover the hole Smaug the dragon (there a hint of venom in his words) has made at the top of the mountain." Thorin paused for effect and to give Bilbo time to let the words sink in.

Bilbo blinked owlishly. This was not on the list (a long one at that) of things Thorin would ever utter to him. He wasn't expecting something like this at all. Coming back to himself he coughed to cover up his surprise.

"He-hum yes well I think that it is an interesting idea. Brilliant really besides that fact it's a bit of a strange one." Bilbo answered.

"I thought you might say something like that, which is why I brought a print of how it will look. You see my dear hobbit bugler and friend if there is one thing this whole ordeal has taught me in our long journey to reclaim Erebor it was to learn from the past and not make the same mistakes as my predecessors did." Thorin said with conviction of a king ready to swift changes for the betterment of his subjects.

Bilbo beamed at Thorin in pride, relief, and joy. Maybe Smaug was wrong about Thorin. However Bilbo would wait and see what happened before he gave Thorin the Arkenstone.

"Well my dear mother Took that's the most words I've heard you speak since first meeting you in the shire." Bilbo said with a slight tease in his voice.

Thorin coughed in embarrassment but nodded in agreement with the hobbit. He was by nature (since he was a very wenne lad) a man of very few words. He didn't really need to say a whole sonnet of words to get his point across.

"Cough yes well I think it would benefit Erebor and the people of Laketown if we had a watch tower of that magnitude and height. Orcs, goblins, and any foolish thing stupid enough to try and attack Erebor or Dale would be spotted long before it has a chance reach Dale or Erebor." Thorin explained.

Bilbo listened with growing interest.

"It's brilliant Thorin."

"Yes I think it a brilliant idea too. The only problem is that word will have already been sent out that the dragon is dead and Erebor has been reclaimed. I have already sent word with Kili and Fili to Bard the Dragon Slayer that his people may take shelter here." Thorin said as he led Bilbo to sit down in one of the rooms off the main hall at the center of the mountain.

Bilbo hummed "that's wonderful and it is the least we can do after he helped us with food, weapons, and shelter."

Thorin nodded his head in agreement there was much work to be done and so little time to do it. He had no doubt that the elves would be on their way in a few short days. A part of him also knew Azog the Defiler wouldn't be far behind with his "_men_".

Long into the night Thorin and Bilbo talked of plans that has to be put into order. They were joined by the company in good time as they discussed their next move.

**A Few Days From Erebor**

Thranduil took a break signaling his men and women to rest since they were a day or two march away from Erebor. He could see smoke on the wind from what he could take a very intellegent guess was what once was Laketown.

The Elven King knew elves could go on marching for weeks without tiring but he wantes his warriors in top form should the need to go to war arise. His Elk drank from the stream as the elf warriors refilled their water skins for the next few days. Thranduil waved his royal gaurd off before they had a chance to set up his tent.

Before he was a king he was a price and before even that he had been a elv warrior who gaured the Mirkwood borders. He would rest like everyone else, for this was not a moment nor the time to be lording over his people.

"_Thorin Oakensheild King under the mountain I hope you are prepaired to set right what your grandfather made a err jugdment on those many moons past or you shall have to face the wraith of the elves_." Thranduils thought to himself as he patted his elk.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Yay a finished chapter two and the plot thickens. I am so happy I had time even if its a little bit to post this. As for my other story pkease give me time I am a full time student and I work so I really have to sqeeze in time to post my other stories. As always thamks for reading and please **R&R** or not(it would be nice though if you did).


End file.
